A Dragons Jealousy
by xxcutiepatootiexx
Summary: Natsu has been ignoring Lucy ever since Lisanna came back. So what happens when Team Natsu want to take Lisanna on a few missions, without Lucy? She goes to the dragons to unlock her powers that's what. And what about her mate, Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story so please be kind to me haha. This is a concept that I've seen for a long time, so I wanted to try it out. Hope you like it :)**

 **Summary: Natsu has been ignoring Lucy ever since Lisanna came back. So what happens when Team Natsu want to take Lisanna on a few missions, without Lucy? She goes to the dragons to unlock her powers that's what.**

 **LUCY**

The guild hall was bustling and lively like usual, people were laughing and starting fights. Cana was drinking barrels of beer at a time,while a poor drunk Freed was trying to keep up with her.

The doors burst open, and the guilds favourite blonde entered. A bright and sunny look on her face as she walked up to the bar and took a seat in her favourite spot.

"Lu-chan! You're here, I read the last chapter of your novel," Levy flushed, placing a small hand on her forehead, " Dear Mavis was it amazing!" The bluenette grinned holding the stack of papers to her chest.

Lucy felt the blood rush to her face, "L-Levy-chan, you don't possibly mean that." She poked her two fingers together.

Levy giggled at the bashful look on her face, "I certainly loved Garen! I mean, long jet black hair. Studs all over, and over 6'2! He's a dreamboat."Levy sighed drool rolling down her chin.

In the distance Gajeel flushed bright red as Lily patted his back, sipping his kiwi juice. Jet and Droy hugged themselves as they sobbed quietly.

Lucy sweatdropped at the two, "Riiight."

The two girls chatted happily at the bar as Mira handed them their drinks, smiling at her two little sister figures.

The day was passing already, and soon it was already noon.

The doors burst open once again, this time the figures of Team Natsu and Lisanna entered the guild.

Lucy felt a pang in her heart.

Natsu had been spending a lot more with Lisanna, and to be completely honest it hurt. Natsu put a hand over Lisanna shoulder, pulling her towards him.

Suddenly he got up and headed toward her, a huge smile on his face.

"LUCE! Hey Lucy, would you mind staying home for a few days. I wanna take a few missions with Lisanna, this could kinda give you so more time to 're a little weak, so you can get stronger so you don't have to depend on us."He said with a smile.

Lucy felt the tears build in her eyes, she nodded quietly. Her bangs covering her eyes, she side stepped him a begun running toward the door.

Lucy kept on running until she made it to the forest, grabbing her necklace and ripping it off. She panted slightly before throwing it to the floor, grabbing her key she swiped it through the air, "Gate of the dragon; Draco!"

The ring that the necklace had created started to glow as the dragon appeared. She opened her eyes, the dragon placing his chin on her head lazily.

"What do ya want, brat?" Draco said cheekily as he rubbed his cheek against hers. Taking sniffs of her hair, "You should keep this shampoo. Smells great, mate."

Lucy rolled her eyes, laughing at his childish demeanor. The tall man had dark blue, almost black hair that went to his shoulders. His soft pink lips were pulled into a smile that lead to his strong jaw. His golden eyes glowed in the dark as he took the girl in.

Lucy blushed, "Draco, can you please call Igneel and the others. I think it's about time that I unleashed my powers, and showed them who's boss."

Draco nodded, the air thickening as the portal opened. Three dragons stepped out, smiling brightly.

Grandeeney wasted no time grabbing Lucy up in a tight bone crushing hug, soon followed up by Metalicana and Igneel.

They all stood there hugging before Draco swore and hugged them too.

"So Luce, what did ya call out for?"Igneel grinned looking at his Queen.

Lucy twiddled her thumbs, "Guys I want you to unlock my powers. I feel weak with this body, it's just sooo...easy to tire out."She pouted looking at the four.

The man scowled at her, he knew that wasn't the only reason. Lucy was his Queen, and he always kept an eye on her. This reminded him of the time when a young Lucy came rushing in begging to be a regular human because of a young human girl. So he knew exactly why this sudden change came from, it came from his idiot son.

"Alright." Igneel held the hands of Metalicana, Grandeeney and Draco. The light becoming blinding, they all stood around the 17 year old. The light glowed golden as Lucy's hair started to raise all around her, becoming longer and lightly coloured in pastels around the edges. Her eyelashes grew thicker as soon as her brown eyes turned a bright blue. Her short skirt was replaced by a white knee length dress.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, her blue eyes turning that chocolate brown colour once more. She walked around, stretching her limbs, rolling her shoulders and neck.

She looked at Draco and smiled, "Mate, I'm back." Draco burst out into a grin, spinning her around.

"Lushii." He purred, stroking her long hair.

Igneel and the others watched as the two Dragons interacted with each other, a huge smile placed on their faces.

Igneel looked up at the sky in sadness, Natsu had truly messed up this time.

 **NATSU**

Natsu never knew that Lisanna was this annoying when she was younger. He felt his stomach turn once again when train took another bump.

Lisanna had totally messed up the mission, she was only supposed to do a simple job. She only had to look after the freaking berries, instead she clung onto him like a baby monkey. So not only did the berries get stolen, they also got their butt whooped and on top of that, they didn't get paid.

Lucy could have easily done this job, she would have been able to help them in battle while doing it too. Another plus with Lucy was that she knew how to treat wounds, something Lisanna had no idea how to do. Now they were all heading home, angry, tired and full of untreated cuts and bruises.

Erza had her eyes closed in agitation, Gray was grumbling and Natsu was just plain pissed. Lisanna was still hanging unto him, calling him 'Natsu-kun' the whole ride.

All in all a pretty sucky mission.

And Natsu wanted to do was go home and sleep in Lucy's bed.

 **So uh, how did I do? I know the chapter is a little short, but I wanted the first chapter to be a prologue of sorts. BTW, who do you want Lucy to end up with? Natsu or Draco? And yes, Draco did say mate. No it doesn't mean friend ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back, and ready to make a brand new chapter!**

 **Alright, on with the story.**

 **NATSU**

Team Natsu burst through door, tired and sweaty. All them looked begrudgingly at Lisanna as she clung onto an annoyed Natsu.

"Natsu-" "Will you fucking quit it Lisanna? You're so annoying." Natsu snapped at her, roughly shoving her off.

Lisanna gaped in shock.

Natsu walked up to the bar and slammed his head down, "Mira, fire chicken and fire whiskey. Now."

"Nat-" "I said now."

Mira looked at him shocked before scurrying off to get his drink.

He grumbled when Gray came to sit beside him, "Hey firespit, why the hell did you kick Lucy off the team for HER of all people?"

He shoved him off, "I don't know… I mean I thought it was a good idea at first but now I just want Lucy back."

Gray patted his back, "I know man. I want Lucy back too."

Erza nodded from in front of them, "I believe this may be the right action to take."

As the three all talked, no one noticed Lisanna clenching and unclenching her fists in the background. Tears forming in her eyes, while her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

Suddenly the doors burst open again, "Ohayo minna!" Lucy came in with three people with cloaks and holding the hand of another.

Wendy and Levy rushed to Lucy, tackling her down. "Lu-chan/Lucy!" Lucy laughed holding them tightly.

"Guys I only left for three days. You know to sort things in you know where?" Lucy whispered.

She looked up over the girls and smiled at Gajeel, waving him over. "Gajeel! If you want to see them, now would be a great time."

Gajeel's whole face lit up, "Thanks bunnygirl, even after I hurt ya...Thank you." He said hugging her tightly spinning her around.

The blunettes girls smiled softly at the exchange between the two, they both knew that Gajeel thought of Lucy like at little sister.

Lucy turned around and smiled at the three, "Guys, you can take off your hoods now."

The sound of clothes rustling was heard and three people were under the cloak were exposed.

The guild gasped, a red headed male, a black haired male and blue haired female all stood in the guild.

But what was the shock of the century was when the two dragon slayers went rushing towards them, crying and saying mom and dad over and over again.

Natsu stood up sniffing the air, "Igneel?" Everyone looked at him in shock.

Lucy brought down her hood, showing the longer blonde locks.

Levy gasped, "Lu-chan! Your hair is so pretty, it looks so much longer. Is it because of the, um, change?" Levy said happily.

Natsu looked at Lucy in adoration, her hair was a lot longer now. It was a about waist length, with pastel at the bottom.

He wanted to run his fingers through it all day, her eyes now a lighter shade of brown. Her dress was beautiful, it showed off her womanly figure.

His eyes trailed downwards and he wanted to growl, her hand was entertained with a hand, a male hand.

"So Lucy, are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" He heard Mira's voice chime in.

Lucy blushed scratching her cheek, "This is Draco, the spirit of the dragon. And my uh mate."

Draco let out a low growl, placing his face in her neck placing a small kiss on her neck.

And then Natsu noticed it, it was the mark of a mate. More importantly it was mark of a dragon king.

Natsu growled lowly, about to attack when Igneel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will do nothing to harm our Queen anymore than you have. So Dragneel, back off before I have to hurt you." His voice was cold and hard.

Natsu looked at his father hurt,

"Dad she's my mate, I can't let that bastard take her from me."

"You lost that chance when you sent her off the first time, now her actual mate is back. And she loves him Natsu."

Igneel walked off, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and giving him a noogie. The six dragons were grinning widely as Lucy flung herself at Levy again.

"Luce…" He whimpered.

Lisanna looked at Lucy, hatred clear in her eyes, "I'll kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do. No one takes Natsu from me. No one."

 **Okay guys, next chapter is up! I hope you like it, threw in some Dralu too. What should be the official ship name, Dralu, Luco or Other?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :P**

 **I should probably add disclaimers now lol?**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, I do however own my rendition of Draco.**

 **Pls enjoy :D**

 **LUCY**

Lucy watched the two blunettes interacting with the dragons, it made her happy to know that the closest people to her were getting along with her family.

Draco wrapped his arms around her, "Hey Luce, what's wrong?" He whispered placing his chin on her head.

Lucy leaned back into him instinctively, "I'm relieved, I can finally stop pretending to be someone who I'm not."

Draco placed a kiss on her lips, making her smile into the kiss.

"I love you, I hope you know that." She whispered.

He kissed her again, "I love you too."

He released her and went up to the bar to ask for a drink from Mira.

 **TEAM NATSU**

Lisanna glared at her, 'That bitch thinks that she can come back here and pretend like she's top shit. It's not fair, everyone used to look at _me_ like that. She even has Natsu wrapped around her finger.' She thought to herself.

She looked back at the counter, seeing the knife that Mira left and took it.

'She's gonna learn her lesson.' She thought.

Mira came back and set the the drink in front of Draco, looking at Lisanna who discreetly took the knife from the counter.

Mira gasped, "She couldn't possibly be doing what I think she is."

She watched Lisanna walk up to Lucy.

Lisanna glared at her, before lodging the knife into Lucy's abdomen.

"That's for taking everyone away from me you bitch!" She took it out and stabbed Lucy again in the stomach.

Lucy grunted.

Lisanna turned around to everyone's shocked faces, "I did it guys, you don't have to deal with that whore anymore-"

She was cut off by Mira back handing her, "Don't you dare say something like that again Lisanna. You're a monster, hurting your own family."

Lisanna felt the tears build up in her eyes, "Natsu you'll defend me right-"

The words died in her throat once she saw Natsu leaning over Lucy, a murderous expression on his face.

"You killed her, you killed my mate."Natsu growled.

Draco let out a bark of laughter, "Okay two things are funny about that statement. One, the fact that you think that _you_ of all people are her mate, I'm her mate. And second of all, that a puny human like that can harm my mate."

Lucy growled lowly, "Natsu get the fuck off me, you're fat."

Natsu pouted, "Luce that's mean."

"Lucy's just insulting you because her own insecurity about her being fatter than you Natsu." Happy said snickering being his paw.

"Shut up cat!" She snapped.

Happy went off crying into some corner, Lucy sighed throwing him a fish.

She plucked the knife out of her stomach, "Did you actually think this would kill me?"

Draco laughed placing an arm around her, "Nope."

Lucy looked at Lisanna, "You want to fight me Lisanna? Fine, but let me tell you this. I will not hold back."

Lucy turned and headed outside, "Follow me outside everyone, I'm going to show you how to open a can of woop ass on a bitch." Lucy snarled viciously, placing a kiss on Draco's lips before slamming the door shut.

Master Makarov looked down at his children, "Alright brats! Lisanna, you wanted a fight. Now you got it."

The guild was bustling to get outside, everyone wanted to see who would win.

Their beloved celestial bombshell or their childhood friend?

Cana and the Master started taking bets on who would win, it was a pretty even split between the two.

Erza looked at Natsu and Gray worried, "Boys, aren't you worried about Lucy? I mean she's not all that strong."

Draco snarled ferociously, "You will do well to respect my mate."

Team Natsu looked at him, and frowned. Natsu clenched his fists, this guy was everywhere. He always all over Lucy, always with her, always _kissing_ her lips.

Natsu felt his heart clench, he wanted to be the one kissing her. The one holding her at the end of the night, he wanted to be the one that she loved, the one that she would spend the rest of her life with.

 **LUCY**

Lucy watched Lisanna with wary eyes, she knew that the girl had absolutely no intention of keeping the match clean.

She looked over to worried Elfman and Mira, "Guys, I'll try my best not to hurt her too much. If I do, I'll heal her. I promise."

Elfman nodded yelling out, "HOW MANLY! HEALING YOUR OPPONENT."

Lucy giggled quietly, Lisanna glared at her.

Master Makarov came out, "Okay brats! This is a match between Lucy," Lucy did a little wave. "And Lisanna." Lisanna humphed.

Levy cheered, "Go Lu-chan! Wendy and I are cheering for you!"

Lucy grinned waving back at them.

Lisanna glared, "Hey slut! Watch your enemy!"

Lucy smirked, looking at Lisanna's enraged face. Making a 'come at me' motion.

Lisanna roared charging at Lucy full force, "You're going down!"

Lucy sidestepped her, bringing her fist back and slamming it into her face.

Lisanna was sent tumbling back, "Animal Soul: Tigress!" her feet digging deep into the ground before charging at Lucy again. Trying to land at least one hit on her.

"What are you just gonna dodge all day?" She yelled through clenched teeth.

The blond bit back a laugh, "Do you want me to hold back?"

The blue eyed girl screamed in frustration, "I'll beat you either way!"

"I'll take that as a no then."

Suddenly, Lucy started breathing in slowly. Draco, Levy and Wendy, all looked at each other grinning ear to ear.

Her head tilted back, "Roar of the Lightning dragon!" Lisanna was pushed back by a huge ray of lightning that struck her in the roar.

Laxus groaned, pouting slightly "That's my attack."

Freed patted his back, "It's okay Laxus, you're still the best."

The entire guild looked shocked at her, Lucy. A dragon slayer!? The weak little blond that stumbled into the guild doors that dragged on with Natsu.

The battle raged on, Lucy was completely unscathed. It actually looked as if she _playing_ with Lisanna. The white haired girl on the other hand was panting and beat up from the previous attack.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Alright Lisanna, this is dragging out far longer than I wanted it to." The blonde pulled back from the battle, looking at Lisanna contemplating what she should do.

She opened her arms wide, "Dragonslayer secret art : Wings lash of the Water Dragon!" The water hit Lisanna full force, sending her slamming into a brick wall and knocking her unconscious.

The guild cheered, Mira and Elfman ran towards Lisanna and picking her up.

Makarov cheered, "The winner is Lucy!"

Mira brought Lisanna over to Lucy, "I'm so sorry about Lisanna and her behavior. She just really likes Natsu and seeing you two together is… upsetting to her." Mira said in a small voice.

Lucy waved it off, " I would feel the same way if it were Draco or Natsu. They are my mates after all."

"Wait, what?" Mira sputtered, momentarily dropping the unconscious girl. Lucy gave her a disapproving look, "Don't drop your sister."

Draco walked over to his mate, "It's true, I may have said that Natsu isn't her mate but only to protect him. He doesn't exactly know how to be a king yet, or how to be immortal. They're going to stop aging soon and that wouldn't be all that great for us."

Natsu was gaping behind the, "So she's my mate afterall. Damn that jerk, even worse than Ice Prick."

Lucy looked at Natsu in the corner of her eye, she knew Draco could see him too.

Draco continued, "You see after Lucy's mother, the gene of the dragon queen started reducing greatly. After Lucy, it will be all gone. Well, to prevent anything from happening Lucy has two mates. A fire dragon and a dragon king, to protect her. I've been alive for about a hundred years, I stopped aging at 24. Lucy and Natsu are almost there, seeing as the time skip made them lose seven years. On her 24th birthday Lucy is going to take the throne, and officially become the queen of dragons."

"Mira, I trust you with this. No other guilds must know, especially not Sabertooth. They murdered two of my own, too bad they don't know I brought them back."Lucy got off her knees.

Little did she know the grand magic games were coming up soon, and they would be there.

 **GUYS, I got asked out a while back and now he asked me to be his girlfriend. Oml, he is gorgeous and sweet and funny and he has the cutest freckles. He has glasses and JAW LINE on FLEEK.**

 **Anyway now that whatever that was is over, how did you like the chapter? I tried taking some suggestions for this, I also tried to make it a little longer. OH, and I'm going to try to update regularly. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Death

A/N

Guys things have been tough, I have gone through so much so it will be a little while until an update. I'm sorry I really am, but my grandmother is dying. My family is in a mess, and we might have to fly down to where she is to say good bye. So I'm sorry but it I need a little time to heal.

Thanks for your reviews and help and love o n my story and I hope you love the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long but I was a lot busier than I expected hehe.**

 **Happy new years guys! Sorry it's a little late, I have exams and my family is currently having some problems. So here's a little side One shot while I work on the actual chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, I do however own my rendition of Draco.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **DRACO**

 **THE DRAGON KING,** yawned his arm stretched tightly over his mate whose head was smashed against his chest. Her blonde hair splayed around like a halo around them, he picked up a piece.

Her hair was one of the things he loved the most about her, well appearance wise.

He pecked her lips, making her smile suddenly.

Draco chuckled, moving so that she was on top of him.

"Mate, I know that you're awake." She giggled quietly, burying her face even further into his chest.

He smiled, this moment was paradise. Just spending time with his mate, no worries. Just them, just the two of them.

Lucy sat up, and straddled him. Looking down at him through her lashes, before leaning down and kissing him again.

"Don't you people worry about morning breath? I mean come on." He heard a sarcastic voice ring out.

The two Dragons turned around to face Natsu who was pouting by the window. Jumping down he walked over to the bed and threw himself over Lucy and Draco.

Lucy groaned, "Natsu why?" She struggled to get from under the dragon slayers weight.

Natsu and Lucy bickered, Draco watched them laughing.

The two best friends were very suitable as mates, it had been the same way with Lucy and him. She met Draco when she was a child, and Draco knowing that she was young changed his age to grow with her. When she reached an age that wasn't perverted for a 24 year old to hang around he changed back.

He shoved the two off of him, "Alright, Natsu I think it's time you knew your full potential. What we are going to do is personal, it's invasive and it's binding for life. Do you promise that you will do anything in your power to protect our clan?"

Natsu nodded determined, Draco flashed his canies, "Great. Now this is the part that's a little personal, both me and Lucy need to um bite you."

Natsu's eyes popped out comically, "WHAT!?", he looked at them disgusted, "I'm her mate not yours!"

Draco laughed uneasily, "Um Natsu, this is uncomfortable but since we share a mate we also have a mate bond. But it's more of a _brother_ bind instead of a _lover_ bond."

Natsu nodded, "K, but if you try anything I'll beat ya into the floor."

Draco rolled his eyes, as if this Dragonslayer could beat a dragon king. Draco narrowed his eyes, but there was something in this Dragonslayer that was off.

 _Draco, I sensed it too. I feel something, demonic. And it doesn't feel right._

Shaking his head, he looked at Lucy and smiled, "Do you want the neck or the wrist?"

Lucy shrugged, "Why don't we both take the neck, I mean unless it's too intimate for you." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Draco sighed, "I never wanted to know what he smelt like up close."

Lucy laughed, before putting up three fingers, "Alright, on the count of three."

 _One,_ Lucy and Draco extended their fangs.

 _Two,_ They both leaned in and licked his neck. Natsu shivered in disgust.

"Dude! Please never do that again." Natsu whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Would you rather we just cut through your neck? Trust me it fucking hurts."

Draco raised his hands, "Oi, you're the one that said that you didn't want your neck licked."

They both huffed before biting down in his neck, Natsu growled in discomfort.

Draco placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. Natsu screamed in pain, as they injected the syrup into his veins.

The pulled away, eyes flashing red.

Natsu looked at them, giving them a thumbs up. "Wow, that sucked."

Draco placed an arm around Lucy, "Welcome to matehood. You're now an official third wheel."

Lucy smacked him over the head, "Shut up, we'll all be equal." She laughed, placing an arm around his shoulder.

The three sat around the apartment, chatting and getting to know each other.

Draco smiled, looking at a blushing Lucy who was repeatedly kicking Natsu in the head.

He placed his chin in his hand, maybe matehood with them wouldn't be so bad.

 **I hope you guys liked it, sorry if it's a little rushed.**


End file.
